The transponder is designed, for example, to enable the bin to be identified by a refuse collection vehicle by interchanging data in manner known per se.
By weighing the bin before emptying, the use can be billed as a function of the quantity of refuse removed.
Various solutions have been proposed for securing the transponder to the bin.
It has been proposed in German utility model (Gebrauchsmuster) 92 12243 to house the transponder, embedded in a block of resin, in a box comprising two shells respectively fastened to opposite faces of a stiffening rib of the bin, each of the shells being provided with a first fixing element passing through the rib via a hole and becoming lodged in a complementary second fixing element made in the other shell.
It has also been proposed in German utility model 94 02392 to insert the transponder in a slot made in the wall of the handling collar of the bin, immediately after the plastics material constituting the container has been molded, and while said plastics material is still soft.
It has also been proposed in European patent 495 947 to dispose the transponder, embedded in a block of resin, in a housing in the bin that is closed by means of a snap-fastened or riveted plate.
The various known solutions are not entirely satisfactory.
In particular, putting the transponder in place in the bin while its constituent plastics material is still fluid requires relatively costly additional equipment to be used in association with the molds used for manufacturing the bin.
In addition, when the transponder is embedded in a block of resin, it is necessary to extract it from the bin before grinding up said bin with a view to recycling, thereby running the risk of mixing together plastics materials that are incompatible from the recycling point of view.